Kita Teman
by Sorayuki Nichan
Summary: VIVA FFn! "Kita teman kan?" Mereka bertiga berjanji di bawah langit yang dipenuhi bintang. Dari sudut pandang Fai! Fic Tsubasa pertama saya, EDIT!


**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle by CLAMP**

**Kita Teman  
**

Oleh :

**_Sorayuki Nichan a****.k.a Nichan Shimizu_ **

* * *

Aku menatap kedua orang yang ada di depanku dengan mata sayu dan senyum lembut yang biasa terukir di wajahku. Tangan kiriku kugunakan untuk menopang wajahku, sedangkan tangan kananku bekerja untuk memasukan suatu kue berwarna putih yang (katanya) menjadi ciri khas negeri yang saat ini sedang kami singgahi.

Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum, pemuda berambut coklat di depanku saat ini sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Itu karena, gadis berambut pirang yang ada di sebelahnya berusaha memasukan apel yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil ke mulut pemuda itu.

Biar kuperkenalkan, pemuda yang berambut coklat itu bernama Syaoran, sedangkan gadis yang ada di sebelahnya itu adalah Sakura. Dan, kau bisa memanggilku Fai.

"Tuan putri, sudahlah aku bisa makan sendiri," kata Syaoran pelan.

Ya, Syaoran memang selalu memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan 'tuan putri', berkali - kali Sakura mencoba melarangnya, tetapi berkali-kali pula Syaoran melanggar larangan Sakura.

"Habis kak Syaoran nggak suka makan buah, padahal buah kan sehat, apalagi apel, ini benar-benar enak," sahut Sakura seraya memasukan sepotong apel ke mulutnya sendiri.

Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan sederhana itu.

"Apa kau gila?" Aku menoleh ke sebelah kananku, itu karena aku merasa kata-kata itu ditujukan padaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku pada abang Kuro yang ada di sebelah kananku. Oh.. aku belum memperkenalkannya, dia Kurogane, abang hitam yang juga menjadi teman seperjalanan kami.

"Kau senyam-senyum sendiri saat melihat Syaoran, jangan-jangan kau.." Kurogane tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dia hanya meliriku penuh curiga.

"Hahaha, bang Kuro cemburu?" godaku sambil menyuduk perut Kurogane.

"APA? Orang gila..!!" teriak Kurogane, sedangkan aku hanya menutup kedua telingaku.

"Haha, dasar bodoh," tawaku pelan.

"Tuan putri!?" Aku tersentak dengan teriakan Syaoran yang sedang menopang tubuh Sakura dengan satu tangan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bebarengan dengan Kurogane.

"Sakura tertidur," ucap Syaoran lirih, tatapan matanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Seperti biasa ya, rupanya memang harus cepat-cepat mencari sayapnya," kata Kurogane panjang lebar. Aku ikutan mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kita cari penginapan dulu," usulku seraya menggendong Mokona yang sedang tertidur. Oh aku lupa mengenalkan satu orang lagi, Ops...bukan orang, ini lebih mirip seperti hewan atau apalah itu. Berwarna putih dan seperti bakpao. Terserah kalian mau menyebutnya apa.

Kalian tahu, kami berempat ini sebenarnya bertemu secara kebetulan di sebuah kediaman seorang penyihir wanita cantik yang bernama Yuko. Dan kami sama-sama melakukan perjalan panjang dengan tujuan utama untuk mengumpulkan kepingan sayap kenangan Sakura yang terpencar. Tapi sebenarnya tujuan kami masing-masing itu berbeda. Dan Mokona inilah yang mampu 'menghubungkan' kami satu sama lain. Mokona juga inilah yang mampu membawa kami ke berbagai dunia maupun dimensi untuk mengumpulkan sayap kenangan Sakura.

* * *

Aku, Kurogane dan Syaoran yang sedang menggendong Sakura di punggungnya saat ini sedang berjalan mencari penginapan. Aku melirik Syaoran yang sedang menunduk.

"Syaoran?" tanyaku pelan.

"Hn?" Syaoran menoleh ke arahku, wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Tak apa," jawabku sambil menggeleng. Tanpa kusadari, Kurogane meliriku.

Kini, kami sudah menemukan suatu penginapan. Syaoran segera membaringkan Sakura di kamar. Dan dia tidak beranjak dari posisinya, tetap berada disisi Sakura, menemaninya walau Sakura tertidur.

* * *

Aku dan Kurogane memutuskan untuk berjalan ke luar penginapan. Hari sudah malam. Angin malam berhembus pelan, menusuk pori-pori kulitku yang terbalut kaos krem muda setengah lengan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurogane tiba-tiba memecah pikiran dalamku tentang Syaoran. Ya, saat ini aku memang sedang memikirkan bocah itu.

"Ah tidak, Syaoran itu.. dia tegar," jawabku lirih.

"Dilupakan oleh orang yang benar-benar kita sayangi, yang seperti itu.. bagaimana rasanya?"

Kurogane terdiam. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya, tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Kurogane singkat.

"Begitu ya...kasihan Syaoran," ucapku pelan.

"Dia akan memukulmu kalau kau bilang begitu, dia bukannya kasihan, menurutku dia bahagia."

"Eh?"

"Ya, dia bahagia punya teman seperti kita dan yang pasti dia bahagia setidaknya dia masih memilki Sakura."

Perkataan Kurogane yang barusan membuatku tersentak. Aku terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna perkataan Kurogane.

"Tumben sekali, abang Kuro pinter, hehe," aku tertawa pelan seraya melirik Kurogane yang cuma diam. Kulihat wajah Kurogane bersemu merah.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!? Jangan menggodaku!!" teriaknya kesal.

"Hehehe," aku cuma memberikan cengiran bodohku padanya. Dan dia yang biasanya langsung memukulku begitu kugoda, malah melemparku dengan sebuah jaket hitam yang daritadi dikenakannya.

"Pakai tuh! Kau seperti perempuan, masuk angin bisa gawat!!" kata Kurogane datar.

"Terima kasih Kuro-kuro," aku tak menolak pemberian Kurogane dan langsung menggunakan jaket pemberiannya.

* * *

Aku dan Kurogane berjalan santai menuju kembali ke penginapan. Kulihat Syaoran duduk di luar sambil menatap langit. Menyadari keberadaan kami, Syaoran berlari kecil menghampiri aku dan Kurogane.

"Kalian kemana saja?" tanya Syaoran pada kami.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar," jawabku seadanya.

"Begini.. Kurogane, Fai, sepertinya kali ini aku juga membutuhkan bantuan kalian," Syaoran berkata padaku dan Kuro sambil menunduk.

"Menemukan kepingan sayap kenangan lagi?" tanya Kuro. Syaoran hanya mengangguk.

"Tentu saja kami akan membantumu!!" kami menjawab bersamaan.

"Fai...Kurogane.." Syaoran menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah kami yang memang lebih tinggi dari dirinya sendiri.

Aku menatap mata polos Syaoran, mata yang penuh pengharapan, penuh dengan perjuangan dan cobaan hidup yang berat. Kemudian aku mengepalkan tanganku ke arah Syaoran.

"Kita kan teman," kataku sambil tersenyum. Syaoran agak bingung melihat tingkahku, tapi akhirnya dia menyambut kepalan tanganku dengan kepalan tangannya juga.

"Ya...kita teman," sahutnya yang juga ikutan tersenyum. Dan senyum syaoran itu terbalas oleh senyumanku dan senyuman tipis dari Kurogane.

Hari ini, kami bertiga di bawah langit malam dan bintang bersumpah bahwa kami adalah teman selamanya. Teman yang akan melindungi satu sama lain. Teman yang akan selalu ada di saat yang lain membutuhkan.

* * *

**~OWARI~**

**

* * *

**

Oke.. Oke.. Silakan protes sama saya karena saya kembali mempublish fic gaje ini. Huhu, itu karena banyak sekali typo dan kesalahan yang terdapat dalam fic ini, dan akhirnya saya pun berusaha memperbaikinya dan mempublish ulang.. T.T

Ah.. sudahlah, review tetap diterima, flame juga gak apa apa, saran apalagi.

Btw, judulnya sudah saya ganti, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini.

Terima Kasih sudah membaca.. ^^

**Publish : Oktober 2009**

**Edit : April 2010**


End file.
